


What a Girl Wants

by Dbaw3



Series: Stiles is the Best Girlfriend [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Feminization, Genderplay, Genderqueer, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: Stiles really should have noticed something before he did. He knows that.





	What a Girl Wants

Stiles was willing to admit he probably should have realized something was going on sooner. He was the first to say, though, that while he could get into a good mystery, self-examination of any kind was not his forte.

The first time he could point to and go “There, that wasn’t right,” was a sunny Saturday morning. Derek had been gone most of the week on pack business, and because of a work deadline, they decided Stiles couldn’t go. Despite Skyping almost every night and giving Derek and himself a heck of a show with his knotted dildo (which Stiles insisted on calling Spot, much to Derek’s bemusement), it just wasn’t the same, and Stiles wanted ALL of the orgasms, even after their reunion the night before.

Stiles had decided to wake Derek up with a nice, slow blowjob. Well, it started slow, but then Derek woke up and all the, “Oh, yeah, right there, babygirl”s and “Fuck, Stiles, I missed your mouth”s picked up pace, and it wasn’t long until he was being throatfucked in the tenderest of ways (who knew that was even possible?), and then taking Derek’s first load of the day.

There was much cuddling and kissing and “I missed you”s, then step 2 of Stiles’ diabolical plan was in place, as he felt Derek’s dick revive soon after, thanks to that wonderful werewolf refractory time. Which was perfect because Stiles wanted a long, slow ride on his favorite pony. 

After Stiles straddled his lap and sunk down the length of Derek’s dick, both of them sighed knowing they were each right where they belonged. 

Derek put his hands behind his head for a while as Stiles tried to find that perfect angle, his semi-erect clit slapping up and down with his movements.

“Is my princess enjoying herself?” he asked, watching Stiles bounce on his cock. “Did she miss Daddy’s dick inside her?”

“Mmm-hmmm,” Stiles hummed, and shuddered as Derek’s cock hit his g-spot. Stiles leaned back further, his hands on Derek’s thighs, and started raising and lowering himself harder. 

“What was that, princess?” Derek smirked at him, but Stiles could feel his dick twitch inside him and he could also feel his own orgasm building. “I didn’t hear you.”

“I missed you, fuck, I missed your dick in my pussy,” Stiles gasped out. He sat up straight again and rode Derek’s cock for a few minutes before leaning forward to kiss him.

“Uh-uh, babygirl,” Derek said after a moment, and pushed Stiles back with both his hands on his hips. “You know the rules: if you’re not wearing your sexy panties, your clit doesn’t get touched.”

Stiles pouted, but didn’t protest, as Derek had put him in just the right position to hit that wonderful spot inside again and again.

“Stiles…” he heard Derek say, sounding vaguely concerned, from very far away before his orgasm hit and he couldn’t hear anything for a moment.

He came to on his back with Derek hard and still inside of him, looking down at his face somewhat bemused. “Well, I was going to ask if you were okay, baby, but that was a hell of an orgasm if you aren’t.”

“Mmm, it sure was,” Stiles hummed and reached up for a kiss. Derek kissed him, but still looked worried, which is not the expression Stiles was used to in this position. “What’s wrong, babe?” he asked.

Derek pulled back and looked between them. “It’s just…your clit went limp towards the end. And you didn’t squirt.”

Stiles looked down at his clit and noted Derek was right: despite his incredible pussy orgasm, his clit was soft and there wasn’t a bit of moisture between them. (He’d long since stopped thinking of it as his dick, taking on Derek’s habit of calling it his clit or clitty even in his own head.) That was strange: he’d normally come multiple times whenever they made love, but the first time was a guaranteed ejaculation before everything else turned more internal. But even the second would normally end with him “squirting,” as Derek called it, and anything after that would be dry. 

Derek’s dick was less concerned about what was going on with Stiles’ clit, and twitched inside him, making Stiles gasp. At that point, Stiles wasn’t too concerned, either.

Wrapping his legs firmly around Derek’s hips before squeezing his cunt muscles down just to make them both gasp, Stiles said, “I’m fine, Derek. Now why don’t you show me how much you missed me and my pussy.”

Derek braced himself on his hands and smiled down at him, just as he started thrusting again. “That I can do, baby.”

And he did.

*

Later, Stiles was thinking about it more without the haze of orgasms or pending orgasms, and did some research. It turned out anal orgasms were a thing, though not incredibly common, and could be achieved without the person getting hard. However, it usually involved a lot of orgasm denial (NOT something they had been doing) and specifically when the partners had been using a cock cage.

(They’d looked into it, early on when Stiles still thought of himself as having a cock. Derek noted that he sometimes got distracted by Stiles’ erect dick slapping around between them, and it turned him off a little when they were having sex, even though he loved making Stiles come hands free. 

“It’s almost like my dick isn’t enough for you,” Derek had pouted a little.

Stiles had rolled his eyes and muttered, “Men.” Then he realized what he’d said and felt like slapping himself.

They’d eventually decided against cages, as Derek figured it would be too uncomfortable for the both of them, and he could “overlook” Stiles having erections, but he said he’d research if there was “anything else” that he could do.)

So, once again Stiles was an outlier. If it led to more pussygasms, he wasn’t going to complain, he decided.

*

The hair thing definitely should have been a clue. 

It was first thing in the morning, and Derek was in the shower while Stiles stood in front of the mirror in just his panties, getting ready to shave, when he stopped and looked. 

Huh.

He’d never had what anyone would call a heavy beard, but he did shave every day. Except it didn’t look like he needed to shave at all this morning.

He didn’t think he’d shaved yesterday, either, now that he thought about it.

While he’d been lost in thought, trying to remember the last time he had to shave, Derek had finished his shower apparently, as the next thing Stiles knew, he was wrapped in clean, wet boyfriend. 

“Derek, stop,” Stiles whined playfully. “You’re going to get my panties wet.”

Derek kissed his neck and grinned at him over his shoulder in the mirror. “That’s usually my goal.”

Stiles snorted and kicked back at him, and went back to looking at his face. Derek looked hurt in the mirror, though not about the kick.

“Hey, you didn’t shave your pussy again without me, did you?” Derek said, and put his hand inside the back of his panties, making Stiles squirm. “You did! Dammit, baby, you know I love to help you with that.”

Stiles felt confused. He hadn’t shaved his body hair in a couple of weeks, even though it usually needed to be done every couple of days. (And Derek did love to help him with it, though it normally took considerably longer when he did, since Derek always insisted on various “quality testing procedures” to make sure he got all of the hair.) He’d just not seemed like he’d needed it recently.

“Mmm, are you waxing, little girl?” Derek asked him, his finger toying with Stiles’ pussy and making him gasp, even as he continued to kiss his neck. “You’ve been super smooth lately. I like it.”

Stiles loved the attention Derek gave to his pussy, but he was still confused. “No, I haven’t even shaved in… I don’t know how long.”

Stiles gasped when he felt Derek’s towel drop and his erection rub against his sensitive, panty-clad ass. “Mmm, I guess all that testosterone I’ve been injecting you with hasn’t been catching, huh?” Derek grinned a lecherous smile, even as he lowered Stiles’ panties in the back. “Maybe I should give you a booster.”

*

Stiles really didn’t have a reason for not realizing at that point something was going on, though since they both enjoyed him smooth, and he really didn’t care for shaving all that much, he shrugged it off.

*

As with most things, his pussy was what finally led to the final realization.

It probably should have been the first time Derek fucked him without any kind of lube that was the key. But Derek had talked from the beginning about how “wet” Stiles got when they had sex, and considering how often and long Derek ate him out, he always felt a little damp back there these days. Also, Derek had been fucking him at the time, and brainpower was not his strong suit in moments like that.

It was actually a regular Wednesday night when he finally caught on, they’d been kissing, sitting on the couch, nominally watching a movie, and Derek praising his perfect girlfriend and her perfect body between kisses. 

“Hold that thought, Sourwolf,” Stiles said, standing up, but still bending down to kiss him. “Gotta pee.”

“Don’t play with yourself, princess.” Derek called after him, then laughed when Stiles flipped him off without turning around. 

Stiles checked his face in the mirror, noting that he was a little flushed from all the necking on the couch, though the beard burn wasn’t too bad, since Derek had shaved that morning. He then turned around and prepared to pee, sitting down to do so. 

(Since his clit had stopped getting hard, Stiles had felt increasingly weird about touching himself at all, and he’d taken to peeing sitting down. He actually found it more comfortable in a lot of ways, though it seemed to amuse Derek, too. 

Conversely, since he was always soft and limp now, Derek had started to play with his clit all the time during sex. He said it looked more like a clit than ever, and he thought it was cute like that.

Weirdly, it also seemed to be more sensitive, especially on the head where Derek would rub at it with his thumb or a single finger while making love to Stiles’ pussy. Again, Stiles was kind of hard pressed to see a downside.)

When he lowered his panties, he noticed they were wet. Not from his clit leaking (which it rarely did anymore), but from where his pussy was. Then he realized his whole backside was wet.

Which was when he really started to panic.

After Derek rushed in to see what he was yelling about, and trying to get him to calm down, they ascertained that he did, in fact, feel okay–no pain or discomfort of any kind, he felt really good, actually–they decided they would go see a specialist in the morning.

Which was how they ended up in Deaton’s back office.

“Seriously,” Stiles said from his exposed position, “I get that he’s some kind of mystic shaman type, but he’s a vet. What is he going to know about my private parts?”

“Like you said,” Derek pointed out for not the first time, and he was obviously losing patience with saying it, “he’s a mystic shaman type. Since what’s happening to you is probably not something a regular doctor can handle, it made sense to bring you here. Besides, he’s taken medical care of a number of my family for years. Just think of it like you would going to a gynecologist.”

“Still not actually a girl, Derek,” Stiles muttered.

They’d gotten there and tried to explain what was going on in a halting way, but there were just things Stiles wasn’t comfortable sharing with Alan Deaton. Stiles also kept trying to carefully use the correct words, but even saying “penis” when referring to his own anatomy felt…weird. 

Deaton held up his hand.

“I realize you’re in a traditional alpha-mate relationship. There’s no need to censor yourselves around me,” he’d said with that sanguine smile of his.

Derek had sighed in relief and burst out, “Stiles’ clit won’t get hard, all her body hair stopped growing, and her pussy is self-lubing.”

Stiles, face flaming, said, “I am putting wolfsbane and saltpeter in your meatloaf.”

Deaton had simply raised an eyebrow and suggested an exam might be in order.

He did the usual: looked in Stiles’ ears, took his blood pressure, listened to his heart. There was hmming and nodding as he made notes, and Stiles was about to hit him when Deaton finally asked, “When did you first notice your lack of body hair?”

“Maybe two weeks ago?” Stiles said, trying remember exactly.

“Ten days,” Derek piped up. “Your pussy was totally hairless, not even stubble, when you wore that pink negligee I got you and we…”

“Shut UP, Derek,” Stiles growled a little.

“Hm,” was Deaton’s only response. “And the lack of erections?”

“Two and a half weeks,” Stiles answered quickly, before Alpha Shares-A-Lot could give any details on that.

“You’ve not gotten fully hard for months,” Derek added anyway. “Though you still squirted until last week. Now you barely dribble anything out of your clit when you come.”

“Hmmm,” Deaton said again, which was distracting Stiles slightly from his building embarrassment.

“It’s okay, baby,” Derek reassured him, rubbing his shoulders. “Like Deaton says, he knows about how this kind of relationship works.”

Which might be true, and made him feel marginally better, but was not exactly making Stiles comfortable at the moment.

“I would like to do one more test,” Deaton said, and reached into a drawer before pulling out what looked like a glass bong. Inside were several glowing, floating things which looked like fireflies, but strongly reminded Stiles of faeries, which made him shudder. He remembered when he was a kid and there was a faerie infestation in their yard. It wasn’t pretty.

“Trying to get me high, doc?” he joked.

Deaton looked unamused. “I need you to blow into here. Do NOT inhale.”

Stiles shrugged, and did as instructed.

The previous low-level glow intensified. 

“Ah. As I suspected,” Deaton said, looking pleased with himself, but setting the bong back on the counter.

“What? WHAT?!” Stiles asked, his patience at an end. “What’s doing this to me? It’s not faeries, is it?”

“Why would faeries make your clit limp?” Derek asked, a little exasperated and a lot confused.

“I don’t know, they’re faeries! Who knows why they do things?” Stiles retorted.

“It’s not faeries, Ms. Stilinski,” Deaton said.

Stiles glared at him. “Stiles is fine,” he insisted with what dignity he had. “Then what was it then? Wait,” Stiles suddenly thought of something, and turned a narrow eyed glare on Derek. “You did it to me, didn’t you?”

Derek’s eyes widened. “What?”

“It is you!” Stiles said, pointing a finger at him. “You and your ‘I’m the alpha!’ werewolf sperm!”

“Stiles–” Derek tried to interrupt.

“Oh, no, I should have known. All that, ‘Oh, baby, your pussy’s so sweet’ and ‘Oh, I love my babygirl,’ You’re trying to MAKE me into your girl, aren’t you?”

Derek seemed more irritated than offended. “Stiles, I’m not–”

“No, no way, no chance, buddy,” Stiles insisted standing up. “You may think your dick is the be-all-end-all, but this pussy is closed for business. That’s it. No more rides on the Stiles fun train for you. I can’t believe you’d make me–”

“Stiles he didn’t do anything,” Deaton interjected, voice raised, but just as calm as before.

Stiles paused and turned back to him. “He didn’t? Derek’s wolfy cock didn’t do this to me?”

“No one did this to you, Stiles,” Deaton explained. “You did.”

“What?” Derek and Stiles both said together.

“Please sit down, Ms…Stiles,” Deaton said. Stiles reluctantly sat, though slapped away the hand Derek tried to put on his knee.

“Remember when I told you you were a spark?” Deaton continued.

“Sure,” Stiles aid, no more enlightened. “Then I made the mountain ash last to make a circle. But nothing else–”

“Sparks can be a lot of things,” Deaton continued. “Depending on how strong they are, they may end up a powerful magic user or just be able to influence things around them at a low level. More like people who have exceptionally good luck. And sometimes, at will or unconsciously, they can manipulate their own body.”

Stiles sat back, stunned.

“When you started waking up hairless, it was because you did not want body hair,” Deaton went on. “When you began excreting lubricant, it was because your body wanted to facilitate sex. And when you stopped having erections…”

“Yeah, I get it,” Stiles said, still dazed. 

“Your mind decided, however subliminally, and your spark provided,” Deaton said gently. “It’s that simple.”

Stiles blinked.

Derek reached for his hand, but Stiles pulled away and stood up.

“I’d like to work with you on training, of course,” Deaton continued, as if this was all perfectly normal. “So you have more conscious control of what you’re doing, and to test exactly what your limits are.”

Stiles blanched as a sudden thought occurred to him. “Oh god, I won’t get an actual vagina, will I?!” The shrieking element of his voice, he thought, was understated under the circumstances.

Deaton looked at him with waning patience. “Do you want an actual vagina?”

“No!” Stiles said. What surprised him, though, was that Derek said it just as vehemently at the same time.

“Then you won’t get one,” Deaton explained again.

“Wait, what?” Stiles said, ignoring him and turning to Derek. “You don’t want me to have an actual vagina?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I want you, Stiles.”

Stiles felt oddly touched. “I thought…I thought you wanted me to be a girl,” he admitted.

Derek stood up and looked straight at him. “I love you being my girl. You’re sweet and warm and supportive. You’re comforting and loving. You’re everything no girlfriend I’ve ever had has ever been for me. But I like that you’re a guy to everyone else. I like that you’re strong and kick ass and keep the rest of the pack in line.”

Stiles blushed, and lowered his eyes. “Girls can be all that, too,” he muttered shyly. 

Derek smiled at him. “Yeah, they can. My girl definitely can.” His smile turned wicked, and he said, “And I also love that you wear sexy panties just for me, and no one else can see them.” There was a pause. “Usually. Although it is kinda sexy when others catch a glimpse, too.”

There was a discrete coughing, and they both turned to look at Deaton, who Stiles had honestly forgotten was there.

“If you’re done, I would like to lock up for the evening,” he said blandly.

Stiles wasn’t even sure why he was freaking out, since he’d long since come to terms about not only being Derek’s girl, but loving it. He’d even got used to the Hales all referring to him and introducing him to new people are Derek’s girlfriend. Not just got used to it: really liked it. He just really hated the idea that his subconscious mind felt that strongly about it, it was changing his body without him noticing.

“So you really don’t mind that my clit’s not an actual clit,” he asked Derek on the drive home. “Because I really kinda want to keep my boyparts, even if they’re not at their original factory settings, as it were.”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Derek muttered, and pulled the car over before taking a deep breath and turning to face Stiles. “For the last time: I love you.” It was said in a very exasperated voice, but a sincere one, so Stiles decided to take it at face value for now. “I may have my kinks, and my family has their hang-ups, but I love you: as my boyfriend, as my girlfriend, as whatever. I love you. I’d love you if you wanted to start calling it your dick again or if it’s still your clit. I’d love you if you started growing hair on your pussy again or if we needed to buy more lube. I love your new curves, but I’d also love you if you still had a flat ass.”

That made Stiles blink. “Wait, I have curves?” and he looked down at himself, but Derek wouldn’t be distracted.

“My point is, I love you,” he said firmly. “I want you to help me lead my pack, to be with me always. To be my mate, no matter what.”

Stiles felt a little dazed, and couldn’t help blurting out, “In sickness and in health?”

Derek smiled at him and leaned over to sweetly kiss him. “Eventually, yeah.”

*

When they got home, Stiles didn’t say much to Derek.

Actually, Stiles didn’t say that much to him for the next few days. He wasn’t trying to shut out Derek or be mean, but he had a lot to...process. So for once, he did do a lot of thinking.

First, he spent a lot of time in front of the mirror. He stripped down and looked at himself closely in the mirror, taking in some of the changes, and what Derek saw when he looked at him. 

First of all, he suddenly noticed what Derek meant by his curves. His ass was quite bodacious, if he did say so himself. He’d certainly never had that curve to his hips previously, either, tending more towards flat and angular. 

It looked…sexy. Pretty.

He did like how being hairless felt. It sensitized his skin in a way he hadn’t expected. And he certainly didn’t miss shaving or the inevitable itchiness of hair growing back. He ran his hand down his bare stomach to just above his groin.

Another thing Stiles hadn’t noticed before, to go along with his limp little clit hanging there: it was smaller. It was not what he would term micro, but it was definitely smaller than he ever remembered seeing himself since he hit puberty. It also made sense why he was finding it more comfortable to sit to pee. It looked kind of cute, if exposed like that.

What was the strangest part was, it all looked so...right. Stiles had always felt a bit awkward, a bit out of synch with everything around him. He’d put it down to the ADHD and the awkwardness of teenhood, but he’d grown up, gotten older, and he’d still felt vaguely wrong-footed.

Except.

Looking at himself right now, more feminine than he’d ever looked before in his life, different from what most people wanted, he felt...right. 

Stiles thought about it a lot over the next few days. He didn’t feel like a woman, didn’t want to BE a woman, but this strange little place he was, not entirely masculine, not entirely feminine, felt like where he should be.

And he really did like the way Derek’s family treated him like his girlfriend. He liked how Derek, himself, treated him. He liked Derek being dominating, but he also liked him being caring and gentle. He even liked how Derek held open doors for him and occasionally ordered at restaurants for him. Not because he couldn’t do it for himself—and not that he would want that from anyone else—but because he liked DEREK being like that. 

Stiles had a decision to make, he knew. He also knew Derek was waiting for him, had been careful not to crowd or even try to touch him too much the last week. Stiles missed it, more than a little, but he appreciated it, too. 

Really, though, Stiles supposed most of him had already made his decision. It was just time the rest of him caught up.

Derek was busy out in the livingroom making dinner one night, when Stiles walked over to his dresser. Derek really had embraced the idea of Stiles wearing nothing but girls underwear, and had gotten him enough to fill an entire drawer full of them. It didn’t take long to find the pair Stiles had been looking for, though. Stiles looked at them a moment, before he pulled them on and tied the one side, and turned to examine himself in the mirror.

They were small and white, bikini-style, nothing particularly special about them except for the ribbons on each side tying them together. They were definitely of the sexy underwear variety meant to entice rather than be worn on a daily basis; he certainly wouldn’t be wearing these underneath his jeans for a trip to the supermarket. But they made him feel sexy, he thought, as he turned slightly to see how they hugged his ass, and accentuated his curves. 

Derek would love these, Stiles knew. He loved to run his hands over Stiles’ body whenever he wore anything delicate and feminine. Stiles could barely resist the urge to touch, himself, and finally gave in, running one hand down to the satin over his ass, and the other down to the front, just barely bumping the top of his clit through them, making himself moan.

He was admiring himself, and suddenly felt himself get wet. Sure enough, as he turned and looked back over his shoulder, he could see the faintest damp spot. His breath caught.

“Hey, Stiles, dinner’s ready,” Derek said as he opened the bedroom door and then just stopped and stared.

Stiles had a moment where he almost felt awkward, almost reached to cover up. But then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and thought, “That is a sexy girl right there.” He also caught the look of hunger on Derek’s face and thought, “And she’s got her man right where she wants him.”

So instead, he looked over his shoulder at Derek and cocked his hips. “I’m just trying on my new panties, babe. What do you think?” he asked, and played with the ribbon on his left hip.

Derek’s eyes flashed briefly red, before he slowly came up to him, and took over playing with the ribbon. “They look awfully pretty. Almost as pretty as you, baby,” he said and nuzzled at Stiles’ neck.

“Mmm.” Stiles tilted his head to give Derek access, and started to rub at the arm wrapping around him. “You think I’m pretty, Derek?”

Derek smiled at him. “You’re beautiful. Never doubt that.” Derek ran his hands up Stiles’ chest until he could play with his nipples. “My girl has the prettiest nipples and tiny titties.”

Stiles gasped, but held those larger hands to his chest. “My breasts aren’t too small for you, are they Derek?” he asked teasingly.

Derek pinched Stiles’ right nipple hard, but kissed him on the shoulder in apology. “No way. I like small breasts.” Stiles could feel him grin against his ear as he rubbed his chest. “But if you ever wanted to try on a pair of nice double-Ds, I wouldn’t object.” Derek suddenly picked up Stiles to carry him to the bed. Stiles let himself squeal a little and enjoy Derek’s werewolf strength, in turn making Derek smile. “Why don’t you lay down, baby, and I’ll show my girl how perfect I think she is.”

Lying back on the bed, Stiles spread his legs as Derek kneeled over him, looking down at him with hunger. “Looks like I have a little present,” Derek teased as he played with the ribbons on Stiles’ panties again.

“Maybe you should unwrap it, then,” Stiles said.

“Oh, you think it’s something I’m going to like?” Derek teased back, and ran his hand over Stiles’ cloth covered hole, making Stiles gasp. “Baby, you’re so juicy for me already. I better open up my present before it leaks everywhere.”

Finally, Derek pulled on one of the ribbons hard enough to make it unravel, and pulled back one side of the silk to expose just a little of Stiles’ groin. 

“So smooth and pretty,” Derek muttered, before lowering his head to nuzzle at the exposed skin.

“God, please, Derek,” Stiles said, writhing, hands in Derek’s hair trying to guide him lower. “Please eat my pussy.”

“I will, babygirl,” Derek said into Stiles’ hip. I’ve got to finish unwrapping my present, though.”

Derek then pulled at the ribbon on Stiles’ other hip, and pulled back the cloth to completely expose Stiles’ groin.

“God, Stiles,” Derek said in wonder, rubbing the thumbs of both hands up and down next to Stiles’ small, soft clit. Stiles shuddered and felt another gush of liquid leak out of him from behind. “Have I told you how beautiful you are soft? Your clit is so sexy like that. I have to…” Derek cut himself off and leaned down, taking Stiles’ soft flesh entirely in his mouth. 

Stiles shouted, and gripped at Derek’s hair as he sucked gently, Stiles’ clit and little marble like balls in his mouth. He pulled back slightly, licking at the head of Stiles’ clit, playing with it with his tongue and making Stiles shiver.

“Derek,” Stiles gasped again, aroused and embarrassed all at once. “Derek, please, I need your cock.”

Derek raised his head and blew on Stiles groin. Stiles shivered again at the cool air hitting his wet clit.

“Does my girl want her man’s cock?” Derek said. 

“Yes, please Derek,” Stiles begged. “Let me suck your cock. Just don’t…” he trailed off.

Derek looked at him, puzzled. “Don’t what, baby?”

“Don’t…play with me there,” Stiles said, blushing. “You shouldn’t have to.”

Derek looked at him for a moment then smiled. “Why not? I want to make my girl feel good. And I think your clit deserves a little reward for staying so pretty and soft. Look,” and he leaned down, licking at it again, just the soft line under the head, and Stiles shuddered. God, how did it feel so much more sensitive soft than it ever had when it was hard? And how was it making his pussy even hungrier?

“Please, daddy,” Stiles begged, mewled. “Please give me your cock.”

Derek smiled indulgently down at him. “Okay, how about a little taste? Then I’ll give your pussy what it needs,” he said, and turned them so they were in 69 position.

Stiles immediately latched on to Derek’s cock, taking it almost to the root in one swallow. 

“God, girl, you’re so good at that,” Derek moaned, and thrust just a little into Stiles’ throat. Stiles hummed around it until he felt fingers finally—finally!—at his hole, at which point he nearly screamed. “Mmm, so wet, baby,” Derek muttered before inserting two fingers into Stiles’ pussy and began licking around them.

Stiles began sucking at the cock in his mouth in earnest, reveling in the feeling and taste of it as much as Derek going down on him.

Derek pulled away way too soon, making Stiles whimper again before laying on top of him. “Not yet, sweetie, you’re going to make me come. I need to be inside your pussy for that. A man should always come in his girl’s pussy,” he chastised Stiles, before kissing him to take the sting out of his words.

They laid like that for a while, kissing and just rubbing against each other, Derek’s cock sliding in the crease of Stiles’ thighs, the head of it occasionally bumping against the tip of Stiles’ clit. 

Derek pulled away enough to look between them. “That’s so sexy,” he said, and caressed Stiles’ face. “Doesn’t that just look perfect, baby?” 

Stiles looked down, and he had to admit, it did look both sexy and right: Derek’s large, hard erection rubbing against his much smaller, soft clit. They both watched as Derek thrust his hips more, and Stiles shuddered at the sensation of Derek’s dick prodding around him, moving his clit around.

But he needed that dick put to better use.

“God, Derek, stop playing with my clit and fuck me. Please, babe, my pussy needs your cock so bad,” he whispered.

Derek chuckled and leaned down to kiss Stiles again, pulling Stiles’ thighs up and apart to position them both to the best way. “Anything for my little girl,” he said, and slid home.

They both groaned as Derek made love to Stiles. Stiles reached up for more kisses, but otherwise let the man do as he wanted. He’d never felt more right than he did in Derek’s arms, his cock fucking into his pussy as if it belonged there. And he thought, as his orgasm built, that it was: that Stiles had “made” his pussy just for Derek’s cock, so that they fit each other perfectly.

“You like that?” Derek was whispering to him between kisses, even as he relentlessly hit Stiles’ “g-spot” over and over. “Do you like that, babygirl? God, I don’t want to ever stop fucking you. Your pussy is so perfect, better than any I’ve ever had.”

Stiles felt a glow inside separate from his building orgasm at those words.

“Am I, Derek? Am I the best woman you’ve ever had?” he asked, and his breath caught as Derek’s stomach rubbed against his clit and hit that spot inside of him at the same time.

“Fuck yes, baby. You’re my best girl.”

Stiles came at that praise. Derek didn’t stop.

Derek never came first, always determined to drive Stiles out of his mind again and again until he was practically begging Derek to stop.

When Derek finally came tonight, it was after Stiles had climaxed 4 times, and he yelled “I love you” as he did it, triggering one last orgasm in Stiles.

When he pulled out to clean them both up, Stiles mewled at the loss. As soon as he was done and spooned back behind him, Stiles reinserted Derek’s still semi-hard cock back into his pussy, the both of them sighing in contentment.

“You don’t always have to make me come so much,” Stiles said, snuggling back into him, and already feeling himself drifting off.

“That’s what a real man does, baby,” Derek said, nuzzling his neck. “Makes sure his lady is satisfied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr.


End file.
